ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja: What To Do in Endgame
Category:Guides Foreword Hello, this is Noodles again. For those of you wondering (and yes, you know who you are, sending me msgs of why I'm never on anymore) why you don't see me on FFXIAH, it's quite simple: I used mules! Anyway, my last guide failed to do something I really wanted: direct those new Ninjas of you out there on what to do, not what to wear, in Endgame. Endgame has much to offer but if you're going to build up a nice reputation and have people put a lot of faith and trust in you, you have to know what to do. I cannot stress that enough. However, as with the wide variety of things that Endgame has to offer, that does not mean you should do the same things in sky as you would do in Dynamis; rarely will it happen. In this guide I plan to outline every aspect of Endgame (Sky, Limbus, Dynamis etc.) and provide those Ninja-for-Lifers out there with a sense intelligence, before throwing yourself into Endgame and getting shunned. All I am saying is use common sense when it comes to NIN. I hope you find this guide helpful and if you would like, tell me and thank me if any of the information helps; I like to know I'm doing something right. Note: This guide is a reflection of over four to five years of opinions and experience, and do not in any way reflect the opinions of those that may revise or edit this guide in the years to come. Sky (Ru'Aun Gardens) Sky is the meat of Endgame. Almost everyone will have participated in a sky event at least once in their gaming lifetime. The only organization that one can have in the myriad secrets of sky are Linkshells. Most shells are dedicated to only Endgame, or just Sky altogether. Either way, you will need to apply to one, ask a friend, or just make one and begin recruiting friends and strangers (the latter is not recommended, because a leader without even a year of experience is completely incompetent and the more experienced lessers will of course leave you; join a Linkshell first, spend a few months in it and just do what your superiors tell you, you'll get farther that way). *Farming This is basic common sense. If your leaders want you to tank while farming, bring the necessary EVA gear if you're quite new, and just Provoke every thirty seconds (yes, WAR had better be up to par as a sub). If they do not tell you to tank, don't pull hate off the tank (this should almost always be a PLD). Make sure you wear Attack or Accuracy-oriented gear while not tanking. When a farm is successful (Diorite, Ro'Maeve Water, etc.), don't lot the item unless your superiors tell you to, but this may never happen until they are comfortable with you. Don't ask either, it's just proper manners. *Kiting Genbu Genbu is generally the weakest of the Shijin, but a few inexperienced people may disagree. If the group is going for a late-night run, and its just you and a few of your friends in the shell, they may ask you to kite. This is not preferred when you have 16+ people there, but it is quite amusing watching Genbu chase you while your friends cast away or sic their avatars on him. If you plan to do Genbu this way, make sure you have Arhat's Gi, an Earth Staff, and your Ninja Kyahan with you. Super Ribbon is helpful so bring it if you have it. The set up for this is just to Provoke him every thirty seconds (a term I call "Spam-voking") and keep his attention on you while the BLMs, SMNs, RDMs, and SCHs pound away at him. If you're a Shuriken-crazy Ninja, stop running for a quick second and throw a few stars at him; it helps to build up hate while your Provoke timer is active. Likewise, if you enjoy casting your Ninjutsu, feel free if Genbu has Weight on, or at night; whichever works for you. * Standard Genbu Usually, you will not be tanking him. Just stand to the side of Genbu and hack away. Warcry the surrounding DDs if you haven't seen anyone use it; don't waste someone else's by overlapping it with yours because Warcry doesn't stack. Before the fight, if there's only PLD and they want to SATA off of you, don't object, or at least be polite when objecting. If you don't mind, however, put your standard EVA setup on and tank him like normal and "spam-voke" when appropriate.